


Apartment Cleaning

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Porn, Sex, i don't know what happened, i was bored, prompt thingy, taek's probably way OOC but go with it, uh, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt based: Imagine person A of your OTP doing housework then taking a nap from exhaustion. Person B comes home and notices what’s been done and person A sleeping in bed. Person B decides to wake them after a while using person A’s most favorite way as a reward, sudden sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apartment Cleaning

Taekwoon plopped on the bed, arms spread wide, letting out a heavy sigh of relief as the mattress relaxed his tired muscles. He had spent the whole day cleaning the apartment since it was his day off and you - who normally would do the cleaning - were stuck at work because of backlog and had to work overtime. He sighed again, sinking further into the bed, thinking of just closing his eyes for a second but ended up falling into a deep sleep, fully clothed and hanging half off the bed.

You came home about an hour later, exhausted from the long day, and you just wanted to cuddle with Taek and call it a night. However, when you walked through the front door, you paused. Looking around, you noticed that there weren’t any dirty dishes, or pizza boxes, or clothes laying around - the normal things in a young, working couple’s apartment. Everything was clean - it smelled clean. There was something - more like someone - missing though...

“Taek?” You called out, furrowing your eyebrows as you stepped further into the apartment. You locked the door and removed your shoes and coat, dropping your purse and keys on the table. You went to the kitchen, the living room - no Taek. Finally, thinking he was taking a shower, you went to the bedroom and when you opened the door, you couldn’t help but smile softly. You closed the door softly and tiptoed over the bed, watching his chest rise and fall as he slept. 

Creeping carefully onto the bed, you moved his arm and caressed his collarbone that was peeking out of his shirt. Tilting his head a bit towards you, you kissed him softly, trying to think of how to wake him up to thank him for doing the cleaning. Your face brightened when you thought of the perfect way and carefully swung your leg around until you were straddling Taek. 

Leaning down, you started kissing his neck, going up to his ear and brought his earlobe into your mouth, sucking on it gently before blow on it. Taekwoon stirred a bit and blinked his eyes open when he felt someone on him. He smiled when he saw it was you and gave you a deep kiss, before stretching his arms over his head. You watched him as he stretched and it literally felt like your insides caught on fire; how can someone look that attractive stretching after a nap, you had no clue, but Taekwoon could do just about anything and it’s arouse you with no problem. 

You were brought out of your thoughts by his hands sliding up your sides, stopping to rest on your ribcage. You smiled at him and showered his face in kisses, murmuring ‘thank you’s with each kiss. He laughed quietly, enjoying the attention you were giving him, and squeezed your sides, smiling when you bit his jaw in retaliation. Your hands traveled down his chest, tugging at this belt buckle, before palming at his crotch roughly. He let out a strangled groan, neck taut as his back arched against your chest. 

Making quick work on his belt, you undid his jeans and slid your hand inside his boxers. Breathing gone shallow, he looked up at you, his eyebrows furrowed; confused at to what you were doing. Smiling at him, you gave him a peck before making your way down his body, unbuttoning his shirt and kissing the newly exposed skin. Taekwoon just laid back and let you do whatever you had in mind - which you appreciated because you wanted him to remember this for the next time they had to clean the apartment. 

Reaching his pants, you grabbed hold of both his jeans and boxers before tugging on them, Taekwoon lifting his hips up to help you pull them down. Leaving them at his thighs, you gently grasped the base of his penis and pumped it slowly, getting it to full erection after a few minutes. Taekwoon gripped the bed sheets, chest rising and falling rapidly as you worked him slowly. Leaning forward, you placed a gentle kiss to the head before licking underneath it, earning you a grunt and tensed arm muscles. 

You looked up at him through your eyelashes and smirked when you saw how undone he had gotten. Going back down, you gently sucked on the head, gripping his hip when he started to squirm, before taking it into your mouth, running your tongue around it. Releasing the head, you mouth your way down his shaft, coating the skin in saliva before rubbing it in slowly. You gasped when Taekwoon suddenly grabbed a fistful of your hair, pulling on it until your head tilted back.

The sight before you made you breathless; Taekwoon with his hair disheveled and panting, cheeks flushed, and pupils blown wide with lust. You barely had time to get your thoughts together before he pulled you forward by your neck, his lips colliding with yours fiercely. You gripped his hair and pulled it, making him groan and flip you over, him hovering over you now. 

He pulled away after a bit, leaning down to your ear and panted out, “You’ve been a bad girl, haven’t you?” He hummed, palming your breast roughly. You shivered at his words and your back arched up into his hand, the stimulation making your vagina ache with need. He ripped open your blouse, a couple buttons flying off before sucking on the top of your breast, kneading it through your bra. He turned your whole plan of surprising him with sex for his hard work around to tease you. 

“Bad girls need to be punished,” He whispered against your skin, his hand slapping your thigh with a resounding smack. Your breath hitched and your legs tightened around Taekwoon, trying to cause some sort of friction that your clit so badly wanted. With your legs tightly around his waist, you took him by surprise and flipped back over, your hair in your face and your shirt wide open.

You leaned down to whisper in his ear, “Well, this bad girl wants to punish the shy, bad boy,” You felt his chest rumble and his hips rose to meet yours. Grinding roughly on his crotch, you left red blotches and bite marks on his neck. His breathing came out in heavy pants, the hot air brushing past your ear causing you to moan into his neck. 

Sitting up, you stared down at him as you hurriedly took your shirt off, standing up quickly to take your work pants off; Taekwoon stood up as well, removing his own clothing before pulling you to him, mouths colliding again. Both of you moaned into each other’s mouth when skin meet skin and you felt yourself falling backwards, your back landing against the bed with Taekwoon laying on top of you. You could feel his erection laying heavily on your stomach and you squirmed, trying to get him to go lower. 

He snickered into your mouth and pulled away, shaking his head at you. You began to pout before you felt his fingers slide into your vagina, crooking them slightly. You choked on your breath and flailed your hands out, grabbing onto the pillow and the edge of the comforter. You didn’t feel him move further down the bed, so you jumped a bit when you felt hot air on your vagina before a pair of lips surrounded your clit. Your mouth fell open as your head tossed back, a full body shudder shaking the bed as he tongued the nub. 

When he felt that you were close, he pulled away and climbed back up the bed, hovering over as he slowly licked his lips. Your hand shot out and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him down to kiss him violently, your tongue tangling with his and tasting yourself on him, making you moan deeply. Taekwoon slowly slid into you, letting you adjust before pushing in further. Once he was fully settled, you soaked in the feeling of being completely filled, a purr-like sound coming from your chest and throat.

After basking in the feeling of being together as one, you moved your hips a bit, feeling Taek move further inside you and groaned. Taekwoon bit his lip and started moving, slowly at first before picking up speed, his thrusts becoming harder and faster as the bottom of your stomach started to stir, coiling like a spring. 

Getting up off his hands and picking you up, he sat back on his heels and held your ass cupped in his hands, keeping you up as he bounced you up and down. You gripped his shoulders and arched your back, Taekwoon taking the opportunity and shoved his face into your breasts. He shifted a bit and you let out a loud, strangled moan - head tossed back and mouth hanging open - when he hit your g-spot. 

Tossing you back on the bed, he began pounding that one spot, watching you thrashed a bit before your hands found his back, breathless groans escaping his mouth as you scratched the length of his back, all the way down to his ass. Digging your nails into his ass cheeks, you thrusted up to meet his thrusts and soon enough, the coil that was tightening inside you finally snapped and his name came out as a strangled moan as you tensed. 

His breath and orgasm were ripped from him a couple minutes after you and he collapsed on you, careful to not crush you as you both tried to catch your breath. Rolling over, Taekwoon laid there for a bit before sitting up, patting your thigh to get you to sit up as well. He looked at you with a raised eyebrow.

“Care to explain why you wanted to have sex after coming home from work?” He asked, smirking a bit. You narrowed your eyes a bit before leaning forward and giving him a peck.

“Because you cleaned the apartment on your day off and I wanted to give you a reward,” You repiled, smirking back at him. He smiled, getting up from the bed and walking over to the dresser to get a pair of sweatpants.

“If that’s what I get as a reward for cleaning, I’ll do it more often,” He joked after he put his pants on and left the room quickly before you could throw the pillow at him.


End file.
